


Not Like This

by RoseRye



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRye/pseuds/RoseRye
Summary: I have some random chapters which have been lurking in my documents for a while. I don't think they are going any further, so I thought I'd put them here for safekeeping.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always liked this one but have never been able to work out what happened to get everyone here or what should happen next.

I'm almost finished for the day, just giving the bakery counter a final wipe down as Peeta finishes up in the kitchen. It's been busy and I'm looking forward to getting home. 

As Peeta comes through the doors from the kitchen, as I hear the familiar roar of Gale's old pick up truck pull into the parking lot out front. Gale jumps out of the truck, spots me through the window and heads inside. At the same time, Peeta barrels past me, heading straight outside towards the truck. Fortunately Gale went to the main door while Peeta chose the side door, so they miss each other.

Gale hovers just inside the bakery, caught between staying in here with me or going back out to Katniss. Through the window I see Peeta has stopped a short distance away from Katniss, the line between the panes of glass dividing them perfectly. Katniss is silent, contrite, while Peeta paces, as all the words he's been holding inside since she left spill out.

Gale and I watch them transfixed. Him because whatever has motivated their return, he clearly still has feelings for Katniss and me because I cannot bear to do anything else.

The glass of the bakery window is fairly thick so I don't make out everything Peeta is saying. I catch words like 'stay', 'easy' and 'lock me out'. Katniss is silent but he has her full attention. Eventually Peeta runs out of words and they just stare at each other. We all wait to see what Katniss will do, she seems paralysed although her eyes are wild.That she still can't bring herself to say anything, seems to get the better of Peeta and he begins to shout, meaning we all hear every word.

"Why did you come back? Why are you here? Is it just to torture me? Dammit Katniss do you have any idea how much I love you?" 

Those final three words ricochet hard between us all. Peeta's hands fly to his hair, tugging hard at the curls. We all wait for Katniss to run. And she does, just not in the direction any of us expected. She crashes into Peeta so hard he has to take a few steps backwards just to balance them. 

Their kiss is, well it's enough to knock what I thought about nice guys and a lack of passion right out the window. I can feel my heart racing a bit and I realise I'm smiling, not because this means Gale might finally shake off the feelings he has, but because I'm genuinely happy for them. They finally pull apart and Katniss says something far too quiet for anyone but Peeta to hear. He looks at her for a moment, nods, takes her hand and they go round the side of the bakery and climb the steps up to the apartment above.

Gale slumps down into the nearest seat, while I go to the counter to pour two cups of water and give myself a few moments to think. I compose myself, pick up the glasses and sit down opposite him.

"Madge," Gale begins. 

I hold up my hand to stop him. It's my time to speak.


	2. Dancing with a Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another random one that doesn't really 'fit' anywhere.

It feels all wrong to Peeta but then he knew it would. He's only here dancing far to close to this woman because of Finnick. It's supposed to be helping but it's making him feel worse which he didn't think was possible.

The music changes but he's too far away, consumed with thoughts about lost silver grey eyes and so misses the opportunity to extract himself. It's a slower number so the woman, he's not even sure if her name, it sounded as he struggled to hear over the noise of the music, like she'd said Glimmer, moves closer and leans in against him. It's all wrong, her height, her hair, her scent, her body against his, none of it fits the way it should.

He feels nauseous as Glimmer runs her hand lightly over his chest, he has to force himself not to be unkind and push her away. He just needs to get to the end of this song and gently remove himself from the situation. He thinks she'd get on with Marvel and hopes in leading her to meet him and then sneaking away that he'll be doing the right thing by them all. 

He focuses on the song and realises the universe really wants to mess with his head tonight. The lyrics are taunting him and the tone matches the hurt he feels. 'Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new, oh baby baby I'm dancing with a stranger'  
He closes his eyes and hangs on, it will be over soon, but then the girl starts singing to him quietly but suggestively 'oh baby baby I'm dancing with a stranger'. When Katniss sang so only he could hear, it filled his heart. Glimmer's singing drives him over the edge and with a muttered sorry he pushes away, lurching desperately through the crowd to get outside and away before he breaks down and cries.

He makes it to a nearby ally and slumps against the wall, head tipped back, staring blindly upwards as the tears slide silently down his face. 

'Peeta?'


End file.
